


Два сапога на правую ногу

by Laen_13, NSAMIPS



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Житие мое Сериала - Ирина Сыромятникова | My Path To Magic Series - Irina Syromyatnikova
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, My Path To Magic Series, Non-graphic depictions of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_13/pseuds/Laen_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSAMIPS/pseuds/NSAMIPS
Summary: Что будет, если Тангор решит помочь коллеге и собрату по несчастью?





	Два сапога на правую ногу

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, спойлеры к роману "Магистр дьявольского культа"

Я мог собой гордиться — усовершенствованный прототип моего самолета успешно прошел основные испытания, и я мог войти в историю, как человек, вновь открывший воздухоплавание. Но была и обратная сторона медали — повышенное назойливое внимание со стороны множества людей. Государство настойчиво желало приобрести права на самолет, журналисты хотели сфотографировать всё, что можно (что нельзя — тоже, но Макс бдил), ещё и на днях от Ларкеса пришло предупреждение об интересе каштадарцев и завуалированная просьба быть осторожнее.  
Хотелось оставить всё на Четвертушку, тем более что переговоры с потенциальными партнерами и так шли через него, и свалить куда-нибудь подальше. К сожалению, единственным вариантом, способным оградить меня от всего и всех, было подземелье выползня с активными сторожевыми конструктами.  
Мои размышления прервал внезапно нарисовавшийся Шорох. Судя по посылаемым образам, он был почти в панике и очень хотел, чтобы я помог одному его контактеру, какому-то странному пареньку (офигеть, кроме меня и Сатала у него ещё кто-то есть!). Я тут же решил узнать у нежитя подробности — людей, задружившихся с Шорохом, лучше держать под присмотром, по себе знаю.  
Я попросил Шороха показать мне этого несчастного (раз уж нежить забеспокоился о его состоянии, дело плохо). Перед глазами возникла слегка размытая картинка: серьезно раненого парня тащил на себе мрачный мужик в когда-то белом одеянии.  
Необычным и непривычным в увиденном видении было все — внешность людей, одежда, здания. Когда мужик отбросил окружающих чем-то вроде звуковой волны, вскочил на меч и на этом же мече полетел, я офигел, но начал догадываться, где происходит эта не укладывающаяся в привычные рамки картина.  
— Это за океаном? — я мысленно представил путешествие на корабле. От Шороха пришло неуверенное согласие.  
Это даже не Каштадар! Три к одному, что это Земли Заклинателей, территория, почти не имеющая связей с другими странами. Отчасти из-за культурных особенностей — если я правильно помню университетские лекции, там не только не любят чужаков, но и вообще настороженно относятся ко всему, не укладывающемуся в привычный для местных порядок вещей. Отчасти из-за географии — рискнувших отправится туда мореплавателей ждало как сильное боковое течение, так и опасные рифы. Большее десяти лет назад там была какая-то настолько серьезная заварушка, что даже ушлые жаждущие прибыль торговцы перестали туда соваться. С тех пор лишь редкие одиночки раз в пару лет на свой страх и риск пытались туда добраться.  
Я честно попробовал объяснить Шороху, что у меня вряд ли получится помочь пареньку. Я просто не успею ничего сделать.  
Пришедшая от нежитя эмоция была полна тихой грусти. Насколько я понял, это было “Его убьют!”. Мысленно я выразил нежитю сочувствие. В ответ пришла тоска: “Тогда убили, снова убьют”.  
Я не понял и попробовал уточнить образами:  
— В смысле, один раз спасся от смерти, но больше не спасется?  
Нежить показал крайне неприглядную картинку смерти (без ощущений, но и одного вида хватило, чтобы меня передернуло), потом показал паренька, очнувшегося в центре какого-то магического знака (в восприятии нежитя он выглядел расплывчатой фигурой, переливающейся недобрым багровым светом).  
Я всерьез задумался. Даже если я не успею спасти паренька, у меня будет шанс познакомиться с уникальными и нужными технологиями: что использование для полета чисто магического артефакта, что возможность воскрешения меня крайне заинтересовали. Но сложный перелет и недружественные туземцы вызывали сомнения в успехе предприятия. Прикинув так и этак, я позвонил Ларкесу. Тот, если и был ошарашен моим внезапным интересом к Землям Заклинателей, то виду не подал и лишь уточнил, насколько подробная информация нужна. Перед моим внутренним взором предстало несколько грузовичков с архивами, и я попросил лишь самое основное.  
Я прикидывал, что мне потребуется для поездки и хватит ли объема топливного бака на дальний перелет. Курьер с объемным запечатанным конвертом прибыл через шесть часов.  
Выяснилось, что кое о чем в университетских лекциях не упоминалось.  
У заклинателей не было деления по направленности Источника! Маги обучались основам совместно, и белые, и черные, а позже их разбивали на группы по склонностям (которые часто зависели от цвета Источника) и обучали каждую по отдельной программе. При этом белые тоже могли изгонять нежить и даже участвовать в боях с людьми, причем вполне эффективно (тут мне вспомнились недоброй памяти Искусники).  
Но мое удивление вызвала не только своеобразная магическая система. Выяснилось, что и политическая жизнь у них была довольно бурной. Все сколько-нибудь сильные маги состояли в кланах заклинателей. И если в более ранней истории конкуренция и интриги еще более-менее держались в рамках приличия, то пару десятилетий назад случился глобальный передел власти.  
Тогда клан Вэнь попробовал нагнуть остальные кланы. Отчасти у него это получилось, но потом недонагнутые и уцелевшие в прошлых бойнях заклинатели объединились, и началась Аннигиляция Солнца: кровавая бойня, итогом которой стало уничтожение клана Вэнь и значительные потери у остальных участников разборок. Что вызвало у меня ступор, на стороне “справедливости” сражался некромант, и был, к моему удивлению, крайне эффективен. Вроде как он ухитрялся не только массово поднимать трупы, но еще и неплохо их контролировать, если хоть половина написанного являлось правдой, коллега был нереально крут.  
Мне стало очень интересно, как же сложилась дальнейшая судьба некроманта, и следующие записи я просматривал наискосок, пока не нашел интересующее меня место. Против злокозненного Вэй Уcяня объединились четыре великих клана. Но, по непроверенным слухам, прибили его не другие заклинатели, а собственные зомби, вышедшие из-под контроля. Тут мне вспомнилась недавно показанная Шорохом смерть контактера, и я озадачил нежитя образом-вопросом: твой парень, он тоже был некромантом? А перед смертью на него нападало множество заклинателей?  
Нежить согласился с обоими образами.  
Я мысленно вздохнул и пошел на улицу — по отклонении в направлении определять примерное расстояние до непонятно как ожившего Вэй Уcяня.

За неделю приготовлений я ухитрился увеличить вместимость топливного бака, улучшить защиту самолета, заключить в дядины четки полный набор проклятий на все случаи жизни, просчитать, на основании океанических течений, ожидаемые воздушные потоки. Сумел договориться о старте с удобной для меня и вроде как закрытой от посторонних военной базы (лишь в этом случае у меня бы оставался резервный запас топлива, что позволил бы в крайнем случае добраться из Земель Заклинателей до Са-Орио). Потом со мной связался Лючик, настойчиво советовавший вылететь в определенное время, вроде как тогда мое прибытие должно произойти наиболее удачно. Сначала мы поругались насчет доверия к членам семьи (про талант брата я узнал от Ларкеса, а не от этого конспиратора). Потом помирились, и я таки вылетел несколько позже запланированного.

Я столкнулся с серьезным недостатком полетов над океаном: компас показывал лишь общее направление, ориентироваться на местности (далеко ли?) приходилось с помощью Шороха. Только когда вдали наконец показалась полоса суши, я позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть. А когда все же долетел, помянул брата-советчика незлым тихим словом.  
На этапе планирования поездки мне в голову приходило множество разнообразных сценариев взаимодействия с местными, от идиллического мгновенного взаимопонимания до обмена магическими ударами и моим перелетом в Са-Орио. Однако на встречу с армией зомби я не рассчитывал. На мгновение я даже подумал послать все нафиг и улететь в империю, в башню, но потом во мне заговорила гордость некроманта — чтобы я и убежал от кучки кое-как поднятых трупов?  
К тому же Шорох уверял, что его контактер все еще жив и находится где-то в этом районе. А мне было интересно задать ему пару вопросов или хотя бы вживую посмотреть на человека, ухитрившегося вляпаться больше моего: меня только Искусники гоняли (пытались), а его — четыре сильнейших клана заклинателей.

Посадочную площадку пришлось расчищать ослабленными штурмовыми проклятиями, снесшими и смешавшими в единую кучу какие-то каменные осколки, попавших под удар зомби и часть холма. Даже при посадке на ровную полосу аэродрома приближающаяся поверхность вызывает некоторую тревогу, а уж кое-как выровненная земля, окруженная скалами и поднятыми мертвецами… В общем, из самолета я вылез, слегка взмокший — одна только посадка вымотала меня морально и магически. Оставив Макса в самолете (не хватало, чтобы местные потрепали его в общей свалке) я с четками и посохом наперевес ступил на Земли Заклинателей.

Почти сразу выяснилось, что зомби были под чьим-то контролем — игнорируя меня, толпа мертвяков целеустремленно шла ко входу в пещеру, где, судя по доносившимся оттуда звукам, веселье шло полным ходом. Держась настороже, на случай, если нарисуется хозяин зомби, я попробовал переподчинить ближайший труп. Управляющая схема была довольно сложной, зато одинаковой для всех: когда на втором десятке попыток я сумел перехватить контроль, дело пошло на лад. Выяснилось, что назвать этих мертвецов зомби — значило бы сильно им польстить. От первоначальных личностей в них почти что ничего не оставалось, с магической точки зрения, они являлись чем-то вроде конструктов на основе человеческих тел. Я быстро начал переподчинять трупы один за другим, но когда захватил почти всех, не скрывшихся в пещере, мне слегка поплохело. Ощущение напоминало управление множеством конструктов-муравьев, только сейчас у меня не было вспомогательного артефакта. Я отогнал всех зомби подальше от входа в пещеру и стал ждать: пока я мысленно удерживаю такую толпу, другие магические действия могут сбить концентрацию, к тому же Шорох уверил, что и без меня там вполне справляются. Через некоторое время, когда моя голова уже начала слегка побаливать, из пещеры появилось двое людей, заочно мне знакомых по видению Шороха.  
Даже зная об особенностях местных заклинателей, я всё равно офигел, осознав, что покрытый грязью и мертвой кровью мечник является белым. Но потом я почувствовал исходящее от “моих” зомби оживление, присмотрелся к второму пареньку и рисунку на его робе… Этот самоубийца намалевал на себе знак, притягивающий нежить!!! При этом, если верить ощущениям Шороха, это и был искомый контактер. Я попробовал объяснить нежитю, что спасать идиотов с суицидальными наклонностями — занятие сложное и неблагодарное. В ответ Шорох показал мне образ двух одинаковых потрепанных сапог, оба почему-то на правую ногу. Следом шла сложная эмоция, общий смысл которой был: “Уж кто бы говорил”. Интересно, это был сарказм, или я и впрямь так же выгляжу с его точки зрения?  
Тем временем, видя, что я не спешу натравливать на них зомби, парочка подошла поближе (остальные заклинатели, хоть и вылезли, всё ещё держались возле входа в пещеру). Белый явно хотел встать между мной и напарником, но тот спокойно вышел вперед:  
— У тебя есть Стигийская печать?  
— Нет, я перехватил контроль и удерживаю от атаки. Может вы их обезвредите? — местный диалект саориотского звучал немного непривычно, но меня поняли. Мечник повернулся к зомби и начал методично их рубить. Это могло бы показаться неэффективным варварством, но после его ударов трупы не вставали. У меня мелькнула мысль, что Лючику такое умение могло бы пригодиться, но я переключился на более актуальные вопросы: — Меня зовут Томас Тангор, я прибыл сюда из Ингерники.  
Судя по мелькнувшему на лице парня озадаченному удивлению, об Ингернике тут знали лишь то, что она где-то есть. Однако он вспомнил о приличиях и тоже представился:  
— Вэй Усянь из Юньмэна, — Как я и думал. Воскресший легендарный некромант кивнул в сторону спутника, успевшего обезвредить больше половины взятых под контроль зомби, — Лань Ванцзи из Гусу.  
После небольшой вежливой паузы Вэй поинтересовался:  
— Что привело вас в наши края, господин Томас?  
Я мысленно поморщился — в некоторых диалектах саориотское “господин” имело крайне похабное значение — и поправил:  
— Пожалуйста, называйте меня Тангор или мастер Тангор, — тут я замолчал, подыскивая слова, мысленно плюнул и спросил прямо:— Вэй Усянь, можно задать вам пару вопросов о Темном Пути?  
Кажется, окружающая температура упала на пару градусов:  
— Нет.  
Категорический отказ меня расстроил, но не удивил: если бы ко мне приперся незнакомый хрен с бугра и начал просить показать чертежи самолета, я бы тоже его послал. Я решил позже попробовать поговорить с некромантом без лишних ушей (хотя то ли интуиция, то ли Шорох подсказывали мне, что ответ не изменится), а если не получится — попробовать раскрутить на обмен опытом кого-то другого.  
— Жаль, — честно ответил я и пошел к своему самолету — доставать Макса и ставить полную защиту от угонщиков, вандалов и просто любопытствующих.

Когда я закончил, до местных как раз дошло, что ночевать на могильнике в компании недавно упокоенных трупов — плохая идея, особенно учитывая, что почти у всех взрослых заклинателей были временно ослаблены Источники (надо узнать способ!), а подростки едва стояли на ногах. В итоге они решили нагрянуть в гости к клану Цзян. Мрачный мужик в фиолетовых одеждах, который, как я понял, и был главой этого клана, смерил меня неприязненным взглядом, чем-то напомнив похмельного Сатала, но промолчал, когда я присоединился к толпе.  
Вэй явно собирался что-то у меня спросить, но вдруг вытаращил глаза и сиганул за спину своего спутника с диким воплем:  
— Лань Чжань!  
Я оглянулся, взвинчивая Источник и готовясь к новому нашествию зомби или чему похуже, но оказалось, что Вэй всего лишь увидел Макса. Местные взирали на мертвого пса со смесью брезгливости, возмущения и любопытства, и лишь некромант смотрел с ужасом. Неужели этот же парень в прошлой жизни повелевал армиями мертвецов, а в этой служил живой приманкой для нежити?  
— Это всего лишь мой зомби, — попытался объяснить я.  
— Это пес, — прозвучало с тихой паникой.  
Мы с Максом удивленно переглянулись, зомби тихо фыркнул и отошел на границу видимости. Заклинатели продолжили спускаться, Вэй шел всё ещё вцепившись в Ланя. Кто-то сплюнул:  
— Мало того, что идет Темным Путем, так ещё и обрезанный рукав!  
Я присмотрелся, рукав у Вея был не обрезан, а надорван и немного погрызен — но после бега от толпы зомби в замкнутой пещере было удивительно, что дело ограничилось одеждой, а не самим “героем”. Я прифигел с такого подхода и решил уточнить у идущего рядом паренька, казавшегося относительно адекватным и склонным к диалогу:  
— Порванная одежда порицается так же сильно, как некромантия? — Тот непонимающе на меня уставился, и я уточнил: — Например, если у одежды оторван рукав.  
Довольно неожиданно уши и лицо у моего собеседника слегка покраснели, но он всё же ответил:  
— “Обрезанный рукав” значит, что такой человек делит постель с другим мужчиной.  
Я несколько мгновений переваривал такую подробность из жизни коллеги, потом решил уточнить:  
— И это хуже некромантии?  
Паренек почти не раздумывал над ответом:  
— Нет, в глазах общественности темная магия однозначно хуже.  
Я вздохнул, и тут заметил, что другой юнец, идущий по соседству, настороженно следит за нашим разговором. Я попробовал его успокоить:  
— Не волнуйся, я только некромант, а не обрезанный рукав!  
Теперь уши покраснели уже у двоих подростков. Я решил сменить тему:  
— А что здесь считается темной магией?  
Несколько заклинателей споткнулось, а второй парень обратился к первому, подчеркнуто не смотря на меня:  
— Сычжуй, если ты продолжишь с ним разговаривать, страшно подумать, сколько тебе придется переписывать!  
— А что ужасного в простом переписывании? — удивился я.  
— Мы переписываем книги, стоя на руках! — забыв о своем же предостережении ответил парень.  
Я присвистнул:  
— Так вот откуда у Лань Ванцзи такая выносливость!  
На лицах обоих подростков и большей части людей, одетых в белые одежды, отразилось возмущение. Сычжуй твердо мне возразил:  
— Ханьгуан-цзюнь всегда был примером для окружающих!  
— Ясно, — кивнул я. — Ханьгуан-цзюнь всегда был примером, а потом сбежал от такой жизни к ужасному некроманту.  
Или мне показалось, или со стороны козлобородого мужика в белых одеждах раздался скрип зубов.  
Немного помолчав и дав окружающим отойти от моего хамского замечания, я вновь попробовал узнать, что же, по местным меркам, является темной магией. Дальнейший разговор пошел веселее, так как к нему присоединился тот самый козлобородый,  
оказавшийся известным учителем секты Лань. Язык у него был отлично подвешен, но почти на все мои вопросы он реагировал слишком резко, и мысленно я искренне сочувствовал его ученикам.

— Есть ли обстоятельства, оправдывающие применение запрещенных техник?  
— Тьма не может быть оправдана!  
— То есть, я должен был позволить меня сожрать, но не опуститься до контроля над трупами? Кстати, самая порицаемая часть, разрытие могилы, была сделана не мной, а вот упокоение мой контроль очень даже облегчил...

В таком духе мы препирались до самой пристани, потом козлобородый начал следить за посадкой членов своего клана, а я засмотрелся на человеческого зомби, созданного Вэем — Вэнь Нина. У меня руки чесались прощупать его меридианы и попробовать оценить полноту восстановления человеческой личности, но я решил с этим обождать. Изначально я думал сесть в одну лодку с коллегой, но стоило Максу приблизиться, как некроманта буквально начало трясти. Пришлось садиться в другую. Разговора с остальными пассажирами не получилось — незнакомые заклинатели при моем приближении откровенно шугались — и ко всеобщему облегчению я занял каюту, где и продремал весь путь, выставив защитный контур и приказав Максу бдить.

После длительного перелета, сложной посадки, контроля толпы зомби и смены часовых поясов организм настолько вымотался, что когда настойчивый стук выдернул меня из сна, я едва не проклял отчаянного малого, сумевшего меня добудиться. Однако, окончательно проснувшись, даже поблагодарил — выяснилось, что лодки вскоре отплывали назад.  
Я с уверенным видом шел с главами кланов, надеясь если не на интересную беседу, то хотя бы на ранний завтрак. Окружающие косились то на меня, то на главу Цзян, явно надеясь на вмешательство последнего, однако тот сначала был занят разговором с каким-то местным типом, а потом и вовсе куда-то ушел.  
Еду так и не принесли.  
Я уже начал дремать, когда глава Цзян вернулся с двумя женщинами, которые рассказывали какой Цзинь Гуанъяо нехороший: и смерть отца подстроил, и на сестре женился. Лично я несколько сомневался в правдивости этих историй — стоило пошатнуться репутации Верховного Заклинателя, и тут же, как на заказ, появляются свидетельницы, до этого дня молчавшие дольше десяти лет. Однако большинство глав кланов не слушали ни глас разума, ни попытавшегося высказаться Вэй Усяня.  
Некромант переглянулся со своим Ланем и куда-то свалил.  
После импровизированной культурной программы слуги наконец-то накрыли ранний завтрак, и я начал методично пробовать все местные блюда, до которых мог дотянуться.  
Несмотря на недосып и легкую усталость, после перекуса я почти пришел в состояние гармонии с окружающим миром, которую не могли пошатнуть даже множество заклинателей, активно обсуждающих возможную кампанию против Цзинь Гуанъяо. Но когда я делал очередной глоток потрясающего местного чая, внезапно обозначился Шорох. Нежить интересовался, планировал ли я помогать его контактеру или решил предоставить парня его судьбе.  
Выяснилось, что прямо сейчас Вэй и Лань куда-то плывут. На вопрос: “Нафига?!” Шорох выдал нечто невразумительное, единственное, что я понял — это как-то связано с главой Цзян. Допив чай, я пошел за главой.  
В процессе поисков я начал понимать, что происходит нечто странное: по мере приближения, почти все встреченные мной заклинатели имели слегка ошарашенный вид, я сумел расслышать обрывок разговора: “Разве этот меч не принадлежал Старейшине Илин, Вэй Усяню?”  
Наконец я заметил в отдалении главу Цзян. С перекошенным лицом тот достал меч из ножен и тут же спрятал его назад. Заметив меня, он так целеустремленно пошел навстречу, что я невольно напрягся.  
— Попробуй вытащить, — протянул рукоять меча. Ни поздоровался, ни представился… Хромает тут культура общения.  
Весь мой опыт говорил о том, что незнакомые артефакты не стоит брать голыми руками. Я несколько раз провёл ладонями над ножнами с мечом, прощупывая структуру незнакомого плетения. Для полного понимания принципа работы мне бы понадобилась длительная медитация и некоторые проверки, но кое-что я мог сказать уже сейчас:  
— У меня не получится его вытащить. Он привязан к особенностям ауры владельца и к его Источнику.  
В этот момент я вспомнил подслушанную фразу, уточнил у Шороха — меч и впрямь принадлежал Вэю. Глава напрягся и тоже призвал Источник, когда перед его носом пронеслись нити резонирующего некромантического плетения.  
Если бы я не знал, что именно ищу, если бы Шорох не подтвердил мою догадку — я бы в неё не поверил. У главы Цзян был Источник Вэй Усяня!  
Я понимал, что лезу не в свое дело и что вступать в открытый конфликт с местным авторитетом — идиотская затея. Но украсть у брата, пусть и приемного, Источник…  
— Не знаю какой из вас Глава, а вот брат из вас херовый. — Кажется, в воздухе запахло озоном. Я стиснул дядины четки и продолжил: — Какое наказание за кражу Источника?  
На мгновение на лице главы кроме ярости мелькнуло сложное выражение, шок и нечто, что в другой ситуации и у другого человека можно было бы назвать стыдом. Потом одним слитным движением он преобразовал кнут и ударил им меня — точнее, мои щиты.  
Походу, местные считались с главой Цзян не только из-за должности: он двигался быстро и уверенно, органично сочетая магические и обычные удары (насколько обычным может быть удар артефакта). Судя по всему, будущего лидера с детства натаскивали в боевых искусствах, и вначале мне оставалось лишь уворачиваться и блокировать удары, всматриваясь в окутывающие кнут плетения. Пусть на словах темная магия здесь порицалась, если этот артефакт светлый — готов попроситься в ученики к Ли Хану. Не уверен, почудилось ли мне тонкое некромантическое плетение, но внутри кольца-кнута точно имелась какая-то разумная псевдосущность.  
Глава Цзян неплохо погонял меня по широкому кругу (благо местные с самого начала понимающе разбежались), но потом я вычислил закономерности в атаках и нанес ответный удар. Я не смог бы переподчинить артефакт — слишком сложная структура — а вот перехватить и отбросить летящие в меня плетения и кнут вполне получилось. Глава на мгновение опешил, когда его же оружие вскользь ударило его по плечу, и я сумел резким ударом плетения выбить кнут из руки.  
Даже без артефакта глава клана оставался серьезным и сильным противником, однако после напряженного танца плетений, заставившего меня вспотеть, мне всё-таки удалось пробить чужие щиты.  
Я почувствовал гордость, когда главу Цзян окружил подвижный и хищный ореол преобразованного в сферу Теневого Серпа. Но тут же понял, что вокруг моей шеи что-то обвивается. Скосив глаза, я понял, что это кнут главы Цзян. Похоже, хозяин мог управлять им и не имея прямого контакта, примерно как я мог приказывать Максу. Мораль: не стоит упускать из виду незнакомые некромантические (теперь я был в этом уверен) артефакты.  
Можно сказать, ничья.  
Я расплел заклятие, и хлынувшая в стороны высвободившаяся энергия проплавила в песке затейливые узоры, повторяющие структуру плетения.  
Глава не спешил оказывать ответную любезность и убирать кнут с моей шеи. Сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, я прикидывал, что мне делать: приложить его сырой силой (так и убить можно, что вряд ли улучшит отношения с местными) или отменить трансформацию кольца в кнут (могу не успеть). Пока я выбирал, глава что-то сказал, но я не смог разобрать приглушенную, произнесенную сквозь зубы фразу и переспросил:  
— Что?  
— Я. Не. Крал. Его. Золотое. Ядро. — С каждым словом напряжение и в голосе, и в артефакте нарастало и когда на последней фразе кнут неожиданно перетек в кольцо на руке главы Цзян, я едва не приложил его всем резервом.  
Судя по взгляду, глава тоже хотел меня чем-нибудь приложить, но главное в отношениях двух черных мы выяснили — наши силы примерно равны, а убивать меня он всё-таки не собирался.  
Глава Цзян медленно повернулся ко мне спиной и пошел в сторону пристани. Это могло показаться беспечным, но я был готов поспорить на свой посох, что внутренне он готов к удару, и на этот раз мы уже схватимся насмерть.  
Я уточнил у Шороха правдивость чужих слов, из путанных объяснений-образов не понял почти ничего кроме отсутствия кражи. Поколебавшись, я всё же произнес:  
— Глава Цзян. — Он медленно повернулся. По внутренним ощущениям глава был как конденсатор без защитного кожуха: стоит тронуть — и получишь разряд. Я слегка склонил голову. — Я прошу прощения за свои несправедливые слова.  
Глава несколько мгновений смотрел на меня нечитаемым взглядом, потом коротко кивнул и вновь пошел в сторону пристани. Напряжение всё ещё ощущалось, но до величины пробоя ему было далеко.

Ко мне подошел парень в желтых одеждах, рядом с ним шли двое моих собеседников из ордена Лань. Желтый был явно чем-то возмущен, и упорно ассоциировался со злобным цыпленком. Он внезапно заявил:  
— Если бы ты не использовал темные практики, ты бы ни за что не сравнился с дядей!  
Я удивился:  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что противник будет следовать _твоим_ представлениям о правильном и неправильном?  
Цыпленок не нашелся с ответом и промолчал. Походу, наглости у пацана многовато, но мозги всё же работают. Иногда.  
Я спросил у Шороха, что с Вэй Ином, получил образ “жив, здоров, под присмотром чего-то светлого-холодного” и решил отложить поиски свалившего некроманта на потом. Вместо этого можно порасспрашивать местных о заклинательских практиках — пусть ничего секретного мне не расскажут, хотя бы общее впечатление получу.  
Далеко ходить не стал и прицепился с вопросами к Ланям, благо те не спешили уходить — то ли самим было интересно посмотреть на залетного (во всех смыслах) некроманта, то ли старшие послали за мной присматривать, то ли просто не хотели оставлять знакомого цыпленка в обществе страшного и ужасного меня.

День прошел крайне продуктивно. Цыпленок куда-то смотался, зато мне удалось раскрутить Сычжуя на демонстрацию полетов на мече, а потом и самому полетать на одолженном у Цзинъи мече (с четвертого раза я даже смог продержаться в воздухе около минуты!). Однако чужой артефакт тянул силу как не в себя и всё время норовил взбрыкнуть. Поэтому я нашел местного управляющего и спросил где я могу найти доски. Тот уверил, что при необходимости гробом меня обеспечат (может глава Цзян обиделся сильнее, чем мне показалось? или это после моих падений с меча?).  
В итоге я разжился множеством разнообразных досок и мазью от синяков, добавленной сверх запрошенного.  
Воспроизведение управляющих символов шло с переменным успехом: одна из досок просто загорелась, другая медленно рассыпалась на части, третья взорвалась вихрем щепок — благо, я успел поставить щит. Что интересно, в тот раз Сычжуй и Цзинъи успели упасть и закрыть головы руками — неплохие рефлексы в них вдалбливают!  
В конце концов мне удалось создать более-менее сносную летающую доску.  
И пусть сейчас она тянула силу (не как чужой меч, но всё равно значительно) и требовала определенной концентрации, это могло стать прорывом в воздухоплавании. Хотя в исходном виде заклятие было нельзя ставить на самолеты — иначе на них бы могли летать лишь очень сильные черные маги — если переделать его структуру до уровня амулета, связанного с берилловым накопителем… Перспективы открывались волнующие.  
До вечера я научился более-менее сносно летать на доске, смазал новые синяки приятно охлаждающей мазью и повторно приобщился к местной кухне.  
Пока я строил дальнейшие планы и прикидывал, что полезного можно и стоит рассказать адептам Лань (всё-таки они мне сильно помогли с полетами), меня нашел глава Цзян. Выяснилось, что его племянник, тот самый цыпленок, сбежал. И, скорее всего, он отправился следом за Вэй Усянем. Глава хотел знать, как я сумел найти некроманта в прошлый раз и могу ли найти его вновь. А еще лучше найти самого Цзинь Лина.  
Пришлось выручать гостеприимного хозяина, гуляя из одного конца площади в другой и указывая примерное направление. Племянник и Вэй находились относительно ближе друг к другу, чем к Пристани Лотоса, и расстояние между ними медленно сокращалось).  
Глава поблагодарил за ответ и вежливо спросил, могу ли я отправится с ним на поиски. Я согласился — полезно заиметь в должниках главу ордена.  
Когда мы вылетели, был уже поздний вечер. Лететь пришлось не спеша — низкие дождевые облака скрывали луну, а заклятие-светлячок светило недалеко. Глава пытался прибавить скорости, но я игнорировал его порывы и ему приходилось подстраиваться под меня.  
Когда мы уже подлетали к городу, хлынул ливень и засверкали молнии. Я окликнул главу Цзян и приземлился сразу за городскими воротами.  
— Если закончились силы, я могу повезти тебя на своем мече, — мой спутник явно неправильно понял причину остановки.  
— Я не хочу прожариться от удара молнии. Тут недалеко, можно и пешком пройтись.  
Глава скривился, но промолчал. Шли быстро, благодаря Шороху я уверенно вел нас к цели. Ещё нежить намекнул, что Цзинь Лин и Вэй Усянь находятся в одном месте и там происходит нечто странное, но я решил обрадовать главу уже на подходе к месту  
событий.  
Я понял, что планы придется менять, когда предо мной пролетел Вэнь Нин.  
Мы приготовились встретить тварь, способную уверенно сражаться с лучшим творением Старейшины Илин. Глава Цзян призвал свой кнут, я сформировал универсальный щит. Слегка поблекший без поддержки “светлячок” осветил человеческий силуэт, и глава Цзян выдохнул:  
— Чифэн-цзюнь!  
— Что это за хрень?  
— Это Не Минцзюэ. При жизни он был главой ордена Не.  
Это, конечно, занимательно, но не совсем то, что меня интересует:  
— Он при жизни был магом?  
— Чифэн-цзюнь был заклинателем, и одним из сильнейших.  
Кажется, будет весело...  
Гоул поворачивал голову, глядя то на Вэнь Нина, то на нас и явно решал на кого первым бросится. И, как назло, именно в этот момент Шорох прошуршал, что рядом с Цзинь Лином и Вэй Ином произошла какая-то беда.  
— Глава Цзян! Ваши племянник и брат находятся в том храме, — в указанном Шорохом направлении было лишь одно здание подходящее под пришедшие от нежитя образы. — И им очень нужна помощь. Идите.  
К чести главы, на мгновение он заколебался, но потом вскочил на меч и понесся к храму, оставив меня разбираться с без сомнения сильной тварью.  
Хотя Макс бежал за нами следом от Пристани Лотоса, в паре мест ему приходилось делать крюк и сейчас он лишь подбегал к городу. Ближайшее время я мог рассчитывать только на себя и Вэнь Нина. От пропущенного удара Призрачный Генерал вновь отправился в полёт, а внимание гоула переключилось на меня. После пары безуспешных магических ударов я убедился, что остаточные эманации Источника надежно защищали тварь. Я едва успел отбросить почти добравшегося до меня Не Минцзюэ, силовая волна сработала, потому что не пыталась разрушить тело, а лишь перемещала его в пространстве. Вэнь Нин набросился на тварь, но гоул от него лишь отмахнулся: судя по всему, он собирался сначала убить меня, а уже потом разобраться с доставучим собратом.  
Я ещё раз отбросил нападающего и подпитал силой “светлячок” — кое-что во внешности Не Минцзюэ показалось мне странным.  
Первая мысль была неконструктивной и глубоко нецензурной. Вторая была: “Узнаю, какая сука пришила твари голову — отрежу кое-что важное! И на жопу пришью!..”  
Зато с третьей мыслью пришла идея, которую я немедленно воплотил: плетением Теневого Серпа я изо всех сил ударил в шею, где виднелись ровные стежки. Тело мага ожидаемо сопротивлялось магической атаке, а вот простые нитки были уничтожены.  
— Вэнь Нин, ударь его по голове!  
Зомби не раздумывая выполнил приказ. После сильного пинка ногой, больше не закрепленная голова легко отделилась от тела и улетела в сторону метров на десять. Как раз к ногам подбежавшего Макса.  
Гоул тут же перестал атаковать и помчался за потерянной частью.  
Кажется, пес офигел от мысленного приказа, но послушался, кое-как за волосы подхватил голову и умчался с ней подальше.  
Стоило Максу забежать за дом, как движения твари утратили уверенность. Пробежав ещё немного, гоул перестал преследовать пса и, кажется, решил отомстить и оторвать мне голову.  
Удары твари были сильными, но неточными. Пока от них удавалось уклоняться или отбрасывать гоула, но, в отличии от мертвеца, я рано или поздно устану.  
Я безуспешно придумывал способ сдержать тварь, когда нога поехала на размокшей от дождя земле и я начал падать, безуспешно пытаясь сконцентрироваться для силового удара. Вэнь Нин одним резким ударом отбросил от меня тварь, перед моими глазами промелькнули длинные обрывки цепей. А это мысль...  
— Тебе твои кандалы сильно нужны?  
— Не особо.  
Я отбросил поднявшегося гоула как можно дальше и повернулся к Вэнь Нину:  
— Давай руку!  
На оковах было какое-то заклятие, завязанное на ауру — открыть их мог лишь определённый человек, однако обладая талантом некроманта и подстегиваемый приближающейся тварью, я справился с ним в рекордные сроки, и у меня на руках были обрывки четырех цепей с кандалами.  
Невовремя выглянул Макс, гоул заметил голову (или это голова заметила тело и отдала ему команду? Ох, не о том я думаю…) и тут же погнался за ним. Вэнь Нин побежал следом. Мысленно пожелав удачи “своим” зомби, я сосредоточился на цепях, плавя и скрепляя их обрывки в подобие очень толстых кандалов. Закончив, я обновил остатки сдерживающих заклятий, а поверх наложил пару заговоров на прочность, истово надеясь, что разные плетения не войдут в резонанс. Вроде, получилось.  
Я выбрал относительно ровную площадку, сделал из силового поля импровизированный зонтик, подсушил лужу и достал лейку с меловой суспензией. Отошел в сторонку, пока мимо пробегало трое мертвяков. Разровнял затоптанную площадку, на глаз начертил на ней пентаграмму замкнутого щита, а после переделал её в многоконтурный знак, сделав ловушку, пронизанную множеством силовых линий.  
И приказал Максу выводить погоню ко мне.  
Я едва успел активировать ловушку, когда через неё пробегал гоул. На мгновение мне показалось, что захваченная тварь сумеет из нее выбраться, но обошлось, хотя знак пришлось дополнительно подпитывать силой.  
Кандалы надевал Вэнь Нин, и зрелище это было не для слабонервных: гоул всеми силами пыталась вывернуться из силовых пут и добраться до зомби.  
Наконец, Не Минцзюэ был более-менее зафиксирован в ловушке.

Мы с зомби пережидали дождь под небольшим навесом какой-то лавки. Я и Вэнь Нин сидели на доске для полётов, Макс — просто в грязи. Голова Не Минцзюэ приглушенно рычала рядом с нами, отлично прогоняя сонливость.  
Гоул продолжал дергаться в путах оков и силовых линий, выкручивая тело и конечности под недоступными для живого существа углами. Зрелище было занимательное и отвратительное.  
Примерно каждые десять минут мне приходилось подпитывать силой быстро истощающуюся ловушку. Происходящее неприятно напоминало давний случай с Ведьминой Плешью. Оставалось надеяться, что и на этот раз помощь придет вовремя.  
Когда я уже собрался рассказать Вэнь Нину анекдот про пойманного медведя (а заодно проверить как у зомби с ассоциациями), вдалеке показалась какая-то компания.  
Когда заклинатели приблизились, по общему потрепанному виду стало ясно, что и без зомби им было весело. Впрочем, самым потрепанным был незнакомый связанный мужчина — походу глава Цзян нашел не только племянника и Вэй Ина.  
Собравшиеся с очень разными выражениями смотрели на бьющуюся в ловушке тварь. А потом к нему с воплем: “Брат!” рванулся какой-то идиот и нарушил структуру и без того истощившегося заклятия.  
Всё что я успел — стиснуть распадающееся плетение, удерживая его лишь сильнейшим напряжением Источника и предельной концентрацией. Гоул начал рваться с утроенным энтузиазмом.  
Счет пошел на секунды, а местные вместо того чтобы пытаться сделать что-то полезное или хотя бы отбежать подальше, достали дудочки и дрын со струнами. От офигения я едва не потерял контроль, но спустя мгновение почувствовал, как незнакомое мне магическое плетение резонирует с мелодией и оплетает внезапно замедлившегося зомби.  
Когда Не Минцзюэ совсем перестал вырываться, я рискнул отпустить плетение — он остался недвижим — и переключил свое внимание его брата, подозрительно задумчиво следящего за музыкальным ритуалом. Мне не хотелось проверять, что, кроме разрушенной ловушки, он способен учудить и я просто оттащил его в сторонку со словами:  
— Не лезь!  
Импровизированный концерт немного затянулся, как на мой вкус, однако результат был потрясающий: когда голову приладили на место и вновь сыграли несколько мелодий, гоул преобразился в обычный труп.  
Был бы белым, попросился бы в ученики.  
Когда с опасностью было покончено, глава Цзян взял Вэй Усяня за шкирку и сказал, что им надо поговорить. Ванцзи хотел было вмешаться, но некромант отрицательно качнул головой, и двое братьев ушли в ночь.  
Я познакомился с главой ордена Лань, Сичэнем. Оказалось, что он ещё и старший брат Ванцзи. Я хмыкнул, и заявил, что теперь знаю троих глав сильнейших орденов заклинателей, осталось познакомится с главой четвертого. Сичэнь представил Цзинь Гуанъяо, главу ордена и заодно Верховного Заклинателя.  
Я тихо фигел с местных раскладов.  
Потом было обсуждение дальнейших планов. Сичэнь предложил отправиться с пойманным главой Цзинь в Гусу и там же устроить над ним разбирательство. Пусть до Юньмэна было ближе и там уже находились представители большинства орденов, резиденция ордена Лань была более неприступной — что имело критически важное значение, когда собираешься судить главу ордена.  
Труп Не Минцзюэ решили оставить брату. Тот пообещал, что на этот раз мертвец не сбежит (это “на этот раз” меня насторожило — надо будет уточнить, как часто у них мертвые главы орденов сваливают с кладбища в самоволку?).  
Когда мы уже начали немного волноваться, вернулись Вэй Усянь и глава Цзян. Не знаю, что там между ними произошло, но обычно таких спокойных черных я видел только в карантине — под блокиратором и накачанных эликсирами (некроманты не в счёт). Глава Цзян согласился с доводами Сичэня и вместе с племянником отправился в Пристань Лотоса, чтобы собрать глав значимых кланов и с ними отправиться в Гусу.  
Я, братья Лань, Вэй и глава Цзинь полетели туда сразу (Усяня ожидаемо вез Ванцзи, Гуанъяо тащил Сичэнь, которого я страховал).

Я отсыпался до полудня. Потом ел обед (в Пристани Лотоса кормили однозначно лучше, здешней кухне не хватало мяса и специй), затем проведывал зомби, добиравшихся до Гусу своим ходом. Оказалось, что Вэнь Нин отмыл Макса, а сейчас неспешно его вычесывал. Процесс явно нравился обоим. Наблюдение за идиллической картиной прервал Вэй Усянь: им нужен был кто-то, кто мог бы посторожить вчерашнего пленника. Простых адептов не хотелось приставлять: мораль моралью, а глава ордена мог многое им предложить. Сичэнь был сильно занят, а Ванцзи и Усяню было нужно отдохнуть хоть пару часов перед ночным бдением.  
Я поинтересовался:  
— А почему ты уверен, что он не сможет меня подкупить?  
— Потому, что у меня есть предложение получше: я расскажу тебе о ритуале, с помощью которого смог переродиться.  
Я удивился:  
— В чем подвох? Ты вроде не горел желанием что-либо мне рассказывать.  
— Мои черновики уцелели. Скорее всего, рано или поздно ты сумеешь до них добраться. Но некоторые записи неполны, а местами ошибочны. Если ты будешь основываться на неверных данных, последствия могут быть намного хуже, чем от правильного ритуала.  
Это я мог понять:  
— Согласен.

Дежурство у запертого главы Цзинь было удивительно скучным: пленник молча лежал на кровати, уставившись в одну точку. Спустя пару часов, когда меня начало клонить в сон, пришел глава Лань: надо было повторно заблокировать Источник Гуанъяо и проверить его состояние — у пленника были какие-то проблемы с рукой. Сичэнь попросил:  
— Подстрахуете?  
С моей точки зрения такие предосторожности были излишни, но тем не менее я первым зашел в комнату. Тычок в спину был полной неожиданностью, как и прилетевшее от главы Лань заклятие. Я попытался призвать Источник, однако после нескольких нажатий на запястье моя магическая сила была заблокирована. Пусть я хотел узнать как они блокируют Источник, но не так. Парализованный, я начал падать, но Сичэнь подхватил меня, не дав приложится о пол.  
Сейчас я не мог даже призвать Шороха — вся территория Гусу была надежно защищена от нежити — и мне оставалось лишь смотреть. Гуанъяо сел на постели, но молчал. Молчал и Сичэнь. Наконец, глава Лань заговорил:  
— Я призывал душу старшего брата.  
Гуанъяо так же молча опустился на колени. Сичэнь продолжил:  
— Главы Цзян и Не будут настаивать на смертном приговоре. И будут правы.  
Сичэнь отвернулся и подошел к стене. Резкое полное силы движение — он явно хотел садануть по стене со всей силы, но в последний момент сдержал удар. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, глава вновь повернулся к Гуанъяо и бросил рядом с ним принесенный с собой мешок:  
— Здесь одежда клана Лань, пропуск и твой меч. Твоя сила должна вернуться с минуты на минуту. Уходи.  
Гуанъяо переоделся — судя по скованным движениям, его рука должна была сильно болеть, но он не пытался её щадить. Закрепив меч и повязав на голову белую повязку, Гуанъяо замер с какой-то подвеской в руках:  
— Брат…  
— Убирайся, — лицо Сичэня было нечитаемым.  
Гуанъяо ушел. Глава Лань некоторое время стоял, как статуя светлого мрамора, потом медленно сел прямо на пол, сминая и пачкая свои белые одежды. Как всё запущено… Я попытался с помощью Шороха передать Вэю, что Гуанъяо сбежал. Не получилось: Усянь спал и, не просыпаясь, послал нежитя далеко и надолго. Мне оставалось лишь ждать.  
Через какое-то время я почувствовал, что паралич проходит. Ощущения напоминали чувства в сильно затекшей руке — только у меня они были по всему телу. Я с трудом смог сесть и молча уставился в глаза Сичэня. Если бы он недавно не приложил меня, я бы наверное даже посочувствовал, вид у главы был плохой: спокойный и отсутствующий.  
— Идиот, — мне хотелось высказаться и вывести Сичэня из этой ненормальной апатии. Тот никак не отреагировал, и я пожалел, что ни разу не эмпат.  
Пришлось, придерживаясь за стенку, ковылять до ближайшего адепта и требовать позвать Ванцзи (если кто и сможет помочь брату, так это он). Ловить же Гуанъяо было поздно — на мече за прошедшее время он мог успеть убраться так далеко, что лишь с Шорохом отыщешь, но после подлянки от Сичэня желание делать что-либо без предоплаты у меня сильно поубавилось.  
Ванцзи нашелся довольно быстро. По дороге я кратко обрисовал ситуацию, но всё равно при виде брата даже на его обычно неизменном лице отразилось множество эмоций. Ванцзи опустился перед Сичэнем на колени, а я плотно прикрыл двери и отошел подальше. Хоть мне и было любопытно, ЧТО можно сказать в таком случае, во имя сохранения остатков душевного равновесия лучше было держаться от разборок двух белых подальше.

В итоге поиски беглого преступника были ожидаемо отложены на потом. Проснувшийся Вэй Усянь пообещал всё равно рассказать о ритуале, но мы решили, что это может подождать до завтрашнего дня. Тем более, что нас обоих не пустят на суд: я посторонний, а статус Усяня более чем спорный:  
— Вообще-то я — Старейшина Илин.  
— Вот именно, — мягко ответил немного пришедший в себя Сичэнь.  
Плотно поужинав, я отправился спать

В полдень следующего дня возле здания, где должен был состояться суд, собралась небольшая толпа, к которой вышел Сичэнь. Ванцзи стоял за его спиной, оказывая то ли моральную, то ли силовую поддержку. Я и Усянь стояли в стороне, тоже готовые вмешаться.  
Глава Цзян выразил общую мысль:  
— Где Цзинь Гуанъяо?  
— Его здесь нет, — с безмятежной улыбкой ответил Сичэнь.  
Наступила мертвая тишина, какая бывает перед первым раскатом грома. Однако грянуло совсем не так, как я ожидал.  
— Глава Лань, я здесь.  
На главе Цзинь всё ещё были одежды Лань, однако лобную ленту он зачем-то снял. Двумя руками Гуанъяо подал свой меч Сичэню — тот молча его принял — и прошел в суд.  
Непрошибаемые братья Лань пошли следом, за ними подтянулись ошарашенные заклинатели. 

Переглянувшись с Усянем, мы пожали плечами и пошли в беседку по соседству. Я собирался пить чай, однако выяснилось, что Вэй принес несколько сосудов с местным вином. “Улыбка Императора” не отличалась крепостью, зато вкус у неё был бесподобный. Со спиртным разговор на профессиональные темы пошел интереснее, а стройные ряды формул дополнили байки, анекдоты и истории из личного опыта.  
Усянь как раз рассказывал почему не стоит использовать низкоуровневых мертвецов для присмотра за детьми, когда со стороны зала суда пришло ощущение нескольких вспышек магии, идущих одна за другой.  
Быстро добежав туда и распахнув дверь, мы увидели главу Цзян, обвившего знакомым мне кнутом главу Не и увлеченно высказывающего ему импровизированную лекцию. Она изобиловала отсылками и сравнениями, поэтому дословно я её не понял. Вроде как речь шла о крайне безответственном поведении и об опасности для невиновных и непричастных людей. Гуанъяо и Сичэнь стояли в стороне от остальных, как обвиняемый и его защитник, в полу перед ними и в стене по бокам от них торчали металлические штыри. Усянь выразил нашу общую мысль:  
— Кажется, тут справятся и без нас, — и мы покинули почтенное собрание.

Об официальном окончании суда мы узнали от присоединившегося к нам Цзинь Лина. Цыпленок хватанул стоявший с краю кувшин и сделал несколько больших глотков до того, как мы успели его остановить. Я наставительно заметил:  
— Не стоит много пить без привычки.  
— А то что? — мрачно спросил Цзинь Лин.  
— Например, можешь проснуться голый и без Источника, — заклинатели уставились на меня с настолько офигевшими лицами, что я решил уточнить: — Вы не подумайте, меня всего лишь в жертву приносили.  
— Да, это меняет дело, — согласился Усянь. Цыпленок с сожалением покосился на кувшин, но всё же отставил его.  
Расспросив Цзинь Лина, мы узнали, что Цзинь Гуанъяо отрекся от поста главы Цзинь в пользу Цзинь Лина, в результате чего вместо суда над главой клана (и, в перспективе, межклановым конфликтом) должен был происходить суд над простым заклинателем. Цыпленок изгнал любимого дядю из клана Цзинь (учитывая список преступлений, было бы странно, если бы он этого не сделал). Но расправу над теперь уже лишенным защиты клана заклинателем остановил Сичэнь, который заметил, что Гуанъяо всё ещё его названый брат. Главы орденов Цзян и Лань спорили друг с другом, а потом у нынешнего главы Не, имевшего очень личные счёты к Гуанъяо, сдали нервы. И разом выяснилось несколько интересных моментов: веер главы Не является боевым артефактом, которым глава Не может и умеет пользоваться; за считанные мгновения Гуанъяо может успеть встать между летящими штырями и Сичэнем; глава Цзян тоже умеет пользоваться своим артефактом и одним резким ударом кнута сумел отбить самые опасные снаряды. То ли в пику Не, то ли убедившись в лояльности Гуанъяо хотя бы к Сичэню, глава Цзян таки согласился, что наказание названного брата полностью ложится на главу Лань. Потом другие заклинатели долго возмущались, но Цзинь Лин поддержал решение главы Цзян и остальным осталось лишь согласится с волей глав трех сильнейших кланов.  
Другим итогом собрания стало то, что главу Цзян выбрали новым Верховным Заклинателем.  
После таких откровений оставалось лишь утешающе похлопать нового главу Цзинь по плечу (Усянь) и искренне пожелать удачи (мы оба). Цыпленок грустно кивнул и пошел перенимать дела у пока недобитого Гуанъяо. Разумный подход, учитывая, что потом тому ещё предстоит передавать главе Цзян должность Верховного Заклинателя.

Когда я услышал, что на территории Гусу есть источник, я наивно понадеялся, что он горячий. Попробовав воду и ограничившись бодрящим умыванием, я собирался уходить, когда заметил приближающегося главу Лань.  
За день Сичэню пришлось сглаживать множество конфликтов, а потом ещё следить, чтобы глава Цзян не сорвался на Гуанъяо во время передачи дел. Что, учитывая сомнительный характер многих из них (я не подслушивал, просто ругательства главы Цзян звучали очень громко), было нетривиальной задачей. Сейчас по виду главы Лань было неясно: пришел ли он к источнику медитировать или топиться. Для второго вроде мелковато, но, как я уже убедился, человек он целеустремленный и настойчивый.  
Увидев меня, Сичэнь собрался и выдал тень улыбки:  
— Вы что-то хотели?  
Хотя я и впрямь понимал его желание побыть в тишине и покое, и даже сочувствовал ему, но душа требовала виру за подставу в тюрьме. Я спросил:  
— В Гусу принимают учеников со стороны?


End file.
